The invention relates to a flying vehicle or projectile for transporting a plurality of useful loads to a predetermined point in a flight path, which flying vehicle has a useful load chamber enclosed in a cylindrical housing and means for expelling the useful load from the housing.
A flying vehicle or projectile, in which the useful load is expelled in the axial direction of the flying body, in particular in the flight direction, is already known and described in German published patent application No. 25 58 060. It is furthermore known to expell the useful loads rearwardly in the axial direction of the flying body.
With these known expelling methods it is generally not possible to distribute the useful load over a desired broad strip of terrain along the flight path of the flying vehicle or projectile.